Palabras sobrantes
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: "—Te amo— dice, tan suave, tan bajito que por un segundo pienso que estoy soñando." Cato POV. Antes del epílogo de "El canto del Sinsajo" Regalo para Anna Scheler.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de _The Hunger Games_ no me pertenecen. Éste fic transcurre antes del epílogo de "El canto del Sinsajo"**

 **oOo**

 **Para Anna Scheler**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

 **Palabras sobrantes**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

Los ojos grandes y grises de Katniss contemplan las ropas de bebé que Cashmere y Effie enviaron con fascinación.

Afuera la nieve cae con fuerza, así que estamos los dos sentados en el suelo alfombrado de nuestra casa, frente al cálido fulgor de la chimenea. Ella se acomoda entre mis piernas y recarga la cabeza en mi pecho, levantando una de las diminutas prendas para que yo la vea. Después, con mucho cuidado, vuelve a dejarla en la caja y me da un golpe en la pantorrilla. Sé lo que quiere decir.

—Finnick dice que el niño nació bien— comento, dejando la carta sobre la mesa para tomar el mono que me había enseñado— Dice que están muy felices, y que ya quiere empezar a buscar el tercero— Katniss me mira y sonríe brevemente— Mira. Enviaron una fotografía de su familia...y Johanna— le enseño la imagen, donde Finnick, Cashmere y sus dos hijos posan para la foto, y también está Johanna, sacándole cuernos a la cámara— Johanna sigue igual de loca— murmuro. Katniss tuerce los labios para reprenderme, pero sonríe. Yo le sonrío de regreso y le alcanzo la carta, estirando un brazo para tomar otro paquete.

— ¿Sabes? Estuve pensando en que quizá podríamos ir a visitarlos antes de que el bebé nazca. ¿Qué dices? Johanna se volvería aún más loca— digo, con la esperanza de que me responda, pero ella solamente levanta los hombros, sin dejar de leer la carta de Finnick.

Suspiro y empiezo a desenvolver el paquete de Beetee (que contiene un asombroso aparato que según su carta es para monitorear al bebé y que reproduce canciones de cuna), resignado a su silencio.

En realidad no me importa. Incluso cuando hablaba Katniss no solía ser muy expresiva si no hablaba de su padre o Prim, aunque eso tampoco me importaba mucho. Yo solía ser mucho más cerrado en cuanto a mis propios sentimientos, pero ésta situación forzó a que uno de los dos tuviera que ceder, y cómo es Katniss quien se lleva la peor parte de todo, he sido yo. De cualquier forma, ya no necesito ocultar lo que siento porque nadie quiere hacerme daño. Eso me he repetido cada noche desde que supimos de su embarazo.

No voy a decir que es fácil. Hay veces en que tanto silencio llega a ser desesperante, pero no dejo que eso me doblegue. Supongo que uno puede ser fuerte cuando solo cuida de sí mismo, pero lo es mucho más cuando cuida de otra persona, sobre todo de alguien a quien ama. Y yo cuido y amo a dos personas ahora.

Pero no puedo quejarme. A pesar de todo soy muy feliz, y amo a Katniss, así que entiendo lo herida que sigue después de tantas cosas que ha pasado. Creo que ése es mi principal cambio. Antes nunca me hubiera quedado junto a alguien que ni siquiera me habla, pero la quiero tanto que se ha convertido en una necesidad cuidar de ella.

—Mira lo que envió Beetee— digo. Ella recarga los codos sobre mis rodillas y observa el aparato, absorta en descubrir cómo se usa.

Yo la aparto un poco para levantarme y voy por un té caliente para los dos. Al regresar a la sala Katniss sigue intentando descifrar cómo funciona esa cosa, y me quedo un rato observándola, con esa barriga que apenas sobresale de su cuerpo. Y como siempre pienso en el pasado, en cómo hizo que todo nos llevara a éste preciso momento. Y vuelvo a sentarme tras Katniss, y la abrazo como aquel día en que tuvo aquella violenta pesadilla. Ella se queda quieta un momento, y me mira, curiosa.

—Eres lo mejor que me pasó en la vida... Tú y éste bebé— confieso, poniendo una mano sobre su barriga, haciendo que se tenes por un momento— Y no me importa que ya no hables. Creo que incluso así es mejor, porque no podrás regañarme cuando sea un mal padre— bromeo. Katniss mueve la cabeza y me observa con el ceño fruncido. La beso y vuelvo a levantarme, recordando el té que dejé sobre la mesa.

Preparo las tazas, sin esperar respuesta de su parte, y estoy a punto de poner el azúcar y la leche cuando la voz suave y rasposa de mi esposa me sorprende:

—Te amo— dice, tan suave, tan bajito que por un segundo pienso que estoy soñando. Y la sorpresa y la emoción me atacan, porque es la primera vez que lo dice, y la primera vez que habla en mucho tiempo. Y me doy la vuelta de inmediato, pero al hacerlo Katniss sigue dándome la espalda mientras revisa más paquetes, de nuevo sola en su propio mundo.

Entonces sonrío, me acerco a ella una vez y volvemos a la posición de antes. La abrazo y la beso.

—Lo sé— digo, dándole su té. Katniss sujeta la taza con una mano y la otra aprieta firmemente la mía.

Las palabras casi siempre sobran entre nosotros.

 **oOo**

* * *

 **.**

 ** _N_** _del_ ** _A:_**

 **Éste fue un regalo para Anna. Muchas gracias por tus reviews!**

 **Espero que te haya gustado el Drabble.**

 **Saludos!**

 **H.S.**


End file.
